


И даже Мэрилин

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на арт рыцарь Алекс.<br/>http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-10/24/mr3z741w65h9.png</p>
    </blockquote>





	И даже Мэрилин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт рыцарь Алекс.  
> http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-10/24/mr3z741w65h9.png

Ткань футболки мягкая, льнет к коже, чуть слышно шуршит в сумерках принтом, и сердце Тацуи громко стучит. Он глубоко вздыхает, старается успокоиться — Ацуши стоит на коленях и трется щекой о его бок. Тацуя сжимает пальцами решетку, огораживающую площадку, втягивает живот, словно это поможет избежать прикосновений. Они пришли сюда просто поиграть в стритбол.

— Муро-чин теплый, — говорит Ацуши негромко и забирается пальцами под ткань, гладит живот. 

Его рука горячая, подушечки пальцев гладкие, мягкие. Он приподнимает футболку и прижимается губами к коже, шумно дышит. Дыхание Ацуши почему-то возбуждает и не дает сосредоточиться, лишает воли. Тацуя тихо стонет и выпускает мяч из рук. 

Он быстро катится в темноту, звонко стучит по асфальту. Теперь Тацуя держится за сетку двумя руками, но колени все равно подгибаются — Ацуши широко лижет, обводит языком пупок, и вечерний воздух холодит влажное от слюны место. По коже Тацуи разбегаются мурашки, одновременно хочется больше и не хочется совсем. Еще увидят! 

Принт с Мэрилин, кажется, жалобно шуршит — Ацуши задирает футболку все выше, встает с колен и гладит голую грудь Тацуи, целует шею. Длинные волосы щекочут скулы, когда Ацуши прижимается к губам, целует долго и вдумчиво. Он не торопится, словно действует строго по инструкции, старается ничего не забыть. То прикусывает несильно, тянет, то поглаживает языком, то пытается протолкнуть его глубже. От него пахнет карамелью и шоколадом, и Тацуе кажется, что он сам сейчас перемазан сладостями с головы до ног.

Но Тацуе нравится целоваться. Он с удовольствием отвечает, забыв, что они на площадке, что их могут увидеть. Ацуши прижимается крепче, вдавливает Тацую в сетку и тихо стонет ему в губы. Он горячий, словно печь, даже сквозь футболку чувствуется жар кожи. Ацуши трется о Тацую бедрами, подхватывает под ягодицы, стискивает их. 

Тацуя не задумываясь обнимает его за шею, обхватывает ногами талию — у Ацуши стоит. Сетка врезается в спину, дыхание перехватывает. Не от боли, нет, от жаркого, влажного возбуждения. Член упирается в ширинку широких брюк, яйца, кажется, сжимает тканью трусов. От копчика вверх пробирает крупной дрожью. 

Тацуя отводит в сторону волосы Ацуши, целует за ухом, скользит языком к челюсти. По нёбу растекается горечь, и он прижимается крепче, лижет плечо и ключицы. Ацуши наклоняет голову, громко сглатывает и крепче стискивает зад Тацуи. Он ерзает, поводит бедрами и шумно дышит на ухо.

Футболка задирается до самого горла, и Ацуши проводит кончиками пальцев по боку, забирается под пояс брюк. 

— Надо расстегнуть, Ацуши, — шепчет Тацуя и сильнее сжимает ногами его талию.

Перед глазами пляшут рыжие и красные мушки, они подпрыгивают и выписывают странные фигуры, и Тацуя никак не сосредоточится на пальцах Ацуши. Тот с трудом выпрастывает пуговицу из петли и расстегивает молнию. 

— Муро-чин, отпусти, — хрипло говорит Ацуши, и Тацуя удивляется, как незнакомо звучит его голос. Он разжимает ноги и нетвердо встает на землю, опирается на сетку. Она скрипит чуть слышно, прогибается под весом Тацуи.

Сумерки вокруг становятся гуще, очертания деревьев и домов тают в подступающей ночи. На улице — ни души, город словно вымер. Вдалеке горит ровным светом фонарь, его свет пробивается сквозь листву рваными лоскутами.

Ацуши расстегивает свои брюки и вытаскивает член, проводит по всей длине рукой, жмурится на секунду и снова прижимается к Тацуе. От него снова пахнет сладким, и от этого запаха кружится голова. Футболка упала на живот, но Тацуе все равно, он рвано дышит и громко стонет, когда Ацуши облизывает ладонь и обхватывает их члены. Вместе.

Ацуши горячий, и Тацуя сходит с ума, плавится в его кулаке. 

Он сжимает ягодицы Ацуши, мнет и гладит, невесомо проводит ладонью. Ацуши довольно стонет и дрочит еще быстрее. Вечер больше не кажется прохладным, наоборот, жарко настолько, что кажется, можно сгореть. На кожу словно падают искры фейерверка — жгут, но не сильно, Тацуе нравится.

Ацуши тихонько выдыхает, крепко жмурится и облизывает губы. Его член каменеет, и Тацуя захлебывается собственным возбуждением, вспыхивает, словно сухой лист, вздрагивает всем телом. У него подламываются колени, и Тацуя цепляется за сетку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Ацуши все еще сжимает их обоих в кулаке и прижимается лбом к рукам Тацуи. 

Тацуя опускает взгляд — в скупых сумерках видно, как блестит кулак Ацуши от спермы. Тот довольно выдыхает и отступает на пару шагов, тянется к рюкзаку за полотенцем. 

Они вообще пришли сюда немного поиграть, вспоминает Тацуя, но фонарь на площадке не горел, поэтому вот…

Он улыбается и облизывает губы — сладкие. Иногда Тацуя думает, что по закону вселенского свинства, он должен заболеть диабетом.

Ацуши протягивает ему полотенце, а сам внимательно смотрит, от его взгляда Тацуе становится не по себе. Он наспех обтирает руку и член, натягивает штаны и озирается в поисках мяча. Кажется, укатился ко входу.

— Муро-чин. — Ацуши вдруг хватает его за запястье — ладонь его гладкая-гладкая, — кладет руку на плечо. — Смотри.

Тацуя опускает взгляд на свою футболку, силится рассмотреть то, что привлекло внимание Ацуши. Он оттягивает низ, поворачивается и так, и этак, наконец, замечает. На фиолетовых губах Мэрилин блестит капля спермы.

— И даже ей досталось, никого не обидели, — смеется Тацуя. Почему-то он не чувствует ничего, кроме азарта, будто они — дети, вместе съели коробку конфет и теперь ждут нагоняя от взрослых. — Эй, ты чего?!

Ацуши снова опускается на колени и слизывает с губ Мэрилин сперму. 

Тацуя опять ощущает прилив возбуждения, дрожат колени, из горла вырывается хриплый вздох. Но Ацуши уже поднимается, подхватывает свой рюкзак и всем своим видом показывает, что готов идти.

— Что это было? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Тацуя. Странно хотеть еще, когда едва успел кончить. Он стал жадным — Ацуши на него плохо действует.

— Просто вкусно, — безмятежно поясняет Ацуши и широким шагом идет к выходу с площадки. 

Тацуя закусывает губу, проводит пальцем по влажному пятну на футболке и закрывает глаза. Внутри растекается умиротворение. Наверное, быть жадным совсем неплохо.


End file.
